The Geriatric Mental Health Award nominee is to develop clinical and research expertise necessary to assume a faculty leadership role in geriatric mental health and academic investigation in the area of aging and mental health. Objectives: (1) Develop clinical expertise in geriatric mental health practice, (2) Collaborate with expertise in geriatric mental health across disciplines, (3) Engage in a research program of geriatric mental health, (4) Increase knowledge and skills in research methods, (5) Disseminate research findings to clinicians and investigations whose focus is geriatric mental health, (6) Act as a resource person to facilitate aging and mental health research among graduate students and faculty members, and (7) Engage in a program of clinical research that will provide a model for others to successfully combine clinical expertise with nursing research. The nominee will accomplish the above objectives through supervision with a mentor who has experience in geriatric mental health research and practice; complete a course plan that includes courses in research methods and analysis, and geriatic mental health nursing practice, have a supervised clinical clerkship with a gerosychiatrist, consultation with experts in aging research and practice. Among those who have agreed to work with the nominee are several nationally recognized experts in geriatric mental health and aging research.